Alpha
Alpha is the main villain in Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United. He is an old Nanite creation of Caesar Salazar. Alpha is the counterpart of the Omega-1 Nanite. Appearance Alpha appears to be a skinny red humanoid made of energy. His body is enveloped in a soft red glow, resembling a Naljian or an Anodite. His face is somewhat skeletal, lacking a visible lower jaw and having small fang-like projections on either side of the mouth, similar to Iron Man's faceplate. After absorbing nanites from the Bug Jar, Alpha gains black armor over much of his body, which becomes bulkier and more bestial in appearance. The aura around his head intensifies into a flame-like cloud of active nanites, his face becomes more skull-like, and his shoulder armor resembles a pair of large spikes. After gaining power from the Ultimatrix, Alpha manifested a corrupted copy of the device on his right wrist. Absorbing the Omega-1 Nanite transformed Alpha into his ultimate form, Alpha-Omega. This form was an even more monstrous version of his previous state, giving him a multi-legged lower body. His head became almost demonic in appearance, with a small crystal floating between his horns. Alpha robot.png|Alpha's Temporary Body Alpha Heatblast.png|Alpha as Heatblast Alpha Four Arms.png|Alpha as Four Arms Alpha Humungousaur.png|Alpha as Humungousaur Alpha orb.png|Alpha in Orb Form Personality Alpha is a heartless, sociopathic entity, who single-mindedly seeks for his own ends, and lacks any understanding of the needs and wants of others or the moral value of others' existence. Alpha will ruthlessly and eagerly suck EVOs dry of their nanites, killing them in the process, if it will help to temporarily feed and strengthen him; although he does not kill when it won't serve his aims in a significant enough way, as he disregards the opportunity to drain unmutated lifeforms whose nanites are too weak to be of use to him. Alpha regards other nanites and/or their hosts as his siblings, and his creator Caesar as his father. As well as being ruthless, amoral and cold, Alpha is also highly intelligent, independent, adaptive and resourceful; he was able to eventually find his way from the Null Void back to his original universe by possessing a mechanical alien host, and subsequently evaded his enemies and hunted down his prey on his own, and when his efforts to extract the Omega-1 Nanite for himself initially failed, Alpha quickly calculated a new, resourceful strategy which involved mimicking the Ultimatrix in hopes that one of its alien forms could act as a sustaining host. Alpha could also be insane and arrogant, as Alpha was contemptuous of others such as Rex, considering them unworthy hosts of nanites in comparison to himself, and upon absorbing the Omega-1 to become Alpha-Omega, he bloodthirstily began destroying everything to feed himself and set about bringing about the end of humanity. Despite his ruthless, emotionless, amoral and arrogant behavior and motivation however, Alpha did show hints of a softer side for Caesar because of how he saw the latter as his father; going after Caesar in an almost childlike manner after returning to his original universe, and hoping that Caesar would willingly help him in his goals, although when Caesar refused to help Alpha, the latter accepted his father's rejection and decided Caesar was redundant. History Background Alpha was a very dangerous Nanite entity that could take over host bodies and control and absorb machines, by using the Nanites found within them. It was programmed by Caesar to think for itself so it could perform it's original task: control the Nanites so they could do their job. However Alpha's energy form was unsustainable, every mechanical body it built burnt out extremely fast. When it tried to take a biological body, Caesar was forced to use the equivalent to a Null Void Projector to fire Alpha into what he thought was an empty pocket dimension. However, unknown to Caesar, Alpha was sent to the Null Void, a penal colony created for intergalactic criminals, where it came into contact with alien technology that utilized a dimensional-equivalent to Nanites for power that it would use to return in pursuit of his "father" Caesar in order to become whole again. Heroes United However, something went wrong in the warp and accidentally ended up in another world where he met and fought Ben Tennyson shortly before finally returning to his world but accidentally brought Ben in it as a result. When he arrived in New York, Alpha was curious about the existence of Nanites in the humans and creatures he saw, but was immediately attacked by Six before he could find out more from Caesar. The mechanical body he had acquired was immediately destroyed, severely wounding Six in the explosion as Alpha escaped in the confusion to continue his pursuit after Caesar. After Caesar refused to help him find a body that could sustain itself, Alpha instead went after Rex whose body contained a Omega-1 Nanite, potentially the only device in existence that could create a body that can sustain itself. Ben and Doctor Holiday were able to ward Alpha off, forcing it to seek an alternate source of Nanites. Alpha attacked the Bug Jar and absorbed every nanite inside. Craving for more power, Alpha hacked and copied the Ultimatrix and gave it the power to turn into EVO versions of Ben's aliens. With this, Alpha was able to grab Rex and absorb the Omega-1 Nanite in his body converting massive amounts of matter into more Nanites. After Rex was unable to use his Omega machines, Ben used Upgrade to merge with Rex, upgrade his machines and severely damage Alpha. Following this skirmish, Caesar arrived on the scene and used a contraption to extract the Omega-1 from Alpha. Rex took control over Alpha's Nanites and compacted them into a baseball sized ball of extremely dense matter. Upchuck took the ball and dumped it into the Null Void on his way back to his own Earth. Inside the Null Void, Alpha's prison begins to crack open. Powers and Abilities Alpha's made of a non-organic compound, and is capable of taking over living bodies and taking control of machines, including the ability to drain nanites from EVOs, thus turning them to dust including the absorption of machines. He absorbed the powers of: *Ultimatrix (formerly) *EVOs *Rex Salazar *Omega-1 Nanite (formerly) When he absorbed the Ultimatrix for the first time, it went haywire and shut down for a while. When it was absorbed a second time, it shut down again, but not before Alpha used the passive nanites that Ben had acquired to scan and create its own version of the Ultimatrix. Like the real Ultimatrix, it had the gauntlet-shaped body and normal appearance, but also having root-like veins stretched across the surface and the hourglass being colored red instead of green, indicating that it was powered by the Nanites that Alpha had recently absorbed from the Bug Jar. It is not known if it still possessed this ability after Rex removed some of its nanites, as the Ultimatrix was no longer on his wrist. With his Ultimatrix, Alpha turned into far more powerful EVO versions of the following aliens: *Heatblast *Four Arms *Humungousaur Weaknesses His nanites can be controlled by others who also have the ability to control nanites such as Rex Salazar. Appearances Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (first appearance) Trivia *When he transformed into Alpha-Omega, his face looks similar to the face of Grand Zamboa, a galaxy-sized construct piloted by the main antagonist from the popular anime series Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *He uses Godzilla's roar from the Godzilla movies multiple times. *Alpha's corrupted alien forms have some interesting characteristics: **As Heatblast, Alpha possesses the hot spots seen on the adult Heatblast transformation used by Ben 10,000. His horned face, large body, and tail also give him some similarities to the Balrog seen in The Lord of the Rings, particularly the film version. **As Four Arms, Alpha resembles an even more monstrous version of Kevin Levin's partial Four Arms transformation with his black hair and misshapen arms. **As Humungousaur, Alpha's skin is green, setting him apart from all other known Vaxasaurians. See Also *Alpha (the article on the Generator Rex Wiki) Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Technology Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Murderers Category:Generator Rex Characters Category:Nanotechnology Category:Non-Ben 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:One-Time Characters